


Christmas' present [side pairing/stories]

by junjunnie (johnnysuwus)



Series: Christmas' present [2]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysuwus/pseuds/junjunnie
Summary: A spanish group of friends goes to Japan to spend their Christmas holidays and there they meet a group of very nice guys and they start to like each other.





	Christmas' present [side pairing/stories]

— Guys we've arrived! — Sandra woke up her friends, the travel had been very long and most of them fell asleep because of tiredness. — C'mon we're here!

— Ok we've already listened you now please, stop shouting, passengers are starting to look us - Kano told her while waking up.

— Naef! Look! You can see the Japanese letters from here! — Ana told his friend.

— I guess everyone in the plane can notice your excitement by now. Please relax, if you're already like this and we haven't left the plane I can't imagine how you'll be once we get out of the airport. — Eli said trying to hold back the laughter.

— You're right, let's leave the airport — Ana stood up very fast and started to take everything they had.

After leaving the plane they went to collect their luggage. — Guys I can't find my baggage — Sandra said pouting.

— Don't worry, we'll find it and if not we can get you some clothes — Eli said taking care of her friend.

— But there's that sailor moon plushie you gave me as my birthday present there and I don't want to loose it — Sandra was tearing up, it wasn't because of the money but because of the emotional meaning that had for her; their friends gave it to her for her first birthday with them and she always kept it next to her.

— Well, it wasn't your fault and you still have us so you don't have to worry — Mon tried to help back hugging the girl.

— Sandra! Isn't that pink baggage covered with sailor moon and magical girls stuff yours? I mean it looks like yours! — Naef exclaimed gaining all the attention.

— YES, IT IS! — Sandra run and took it from the conveyer belt. — Thank you so much Naef! 

— Well, now that we have everything... why don't we leave? — Kano asked tired of staying there.

Once they got out of the airport all of them were wordless. Sandra was the only one who had been there before but for the others all this was a new experience to live together.

Eli took her camera and started to photograph everything.

— Are you going to photograph if you find a bubblegum on the floor too? — Kano asked making everyone laugh.

— Ha-ha-ha, as the blogger I am, I have to show all of my followers what I’ve done in Japan, they said they want to see everything and feel as if they came with me — Eli ended the sentence with a big smile on her face, she loved doing blogs, reviewing everything she tried, etc. Everyone could notice how happy it made her and that was why her friends loved to see her with the camera although they were always joking around.

 

The group started walking through the Japanese streets. It was almost lunch time so most of them were hungry.

— GUYS A SUSHI RESTAURANT! PLEASE LET’S EAT THERE, IT’S CHEAP AND I WANT TO TRY SUSHI IN JAPAN– Ana said causing some persons to stare at them.

— Ana don’t shout – Kano said making the girl shut up.

— Sorry, I got too excited – Ana apologized crestfallen.

— Well I want sushi too, we can go if you want – Kano said raising up the mood. Everyone agreed and they entered the place. It was a very beautiful but small local painted in green colours.

All of them laughed and ate as if there was no tomorrow until Eli remembered how all of them had stuff to do.

— Guys we have to go to the hotel as soon as possible it’s getting late.

After going to the hotel room Eli, Sandra and Ana went for a walk and since it was time to have dinner, they ate at a Burguer King.

— I can’t believe Burguer tastes better here than in Europe like… isn’t it supposed to be a restaurant chain? Food should be the same everywhere… — Eli said out of herself.

— Sorry… — the three girls turned around to see a foreigner guy talking to them — do you know where is it Conrad hotel? I don’t have battery in my phone and I don’t know Japanese, maybe you can help me.

— Give me a moment — said Sandra taking her mobile phone while looking for the hotel in google maps. The guy stared at her smiling thinking on how lucky he was to find her. _Thank God, she’s really my saviour, I can’t believe she was the one who would help me._

After giving him the indications, he thanked them thrice before leaving. But before saying his last goddbye he looked at her once more. _Thank you princess_.

Once he left Eli and Ana started to shout of excitement.

— OH MY GOD SANDRA HAVE YOU SEEN THAT? – Ana said.

— HE’S TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU – Eli continued.

— I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MET YOUR BETTER HALF IN JAPAN, IT’S DESTINY, HE COULD HAVE TALKED TO ANYONE HERE! – Ana couldn’t stop jumping.

— Calm down girls, he just asked for some directions, nothing else.

The girls left the restaurant and started walking.

— Woah, the lights of the city in Japan are truly amazing. – Eli said.

— You know what’s even more beautiful? – Ana asked. – You.

The three girls started laughing, for them these kind of jokes were normal since they really loved each others.

— HAECHAN-HYUNG!

Sandra turned around to see a guy shouting in the middle of the street. _Woah… he’s really cute,_ she thought.

— Sandra please stop staring at him like that or I’ll get sick. – Ana said.

— I’m not staring at him like that… — Sandra said.

— Yes you are, if eyes could be heart shaped yours would be.

— Thanks Eli.

— Well he’s really cute… and looks like he needs help. Nah let’s move on.

A few minutes later Eli had cold feet. She realized there had been a guy following them for the last 5 minutes and didn’t seem to be going to somewhere.

— Girls, not to be dramatic but… THERE’S A FUCKING GUY FOLLOWING US IN THE NIGHT YOU BETTER RUN BITCHES BEFORE HE CATCH US.


End file.
